


The Edge of Insanity

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Obsidian, Steel, and Gold [9]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: Batman needs information about the Royal Flush gang, and he thinks Harley Quin might have it, but he may regret ever setting foot in Arkham to talk to her.





	The Edge of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Justice League episode "Wild Cards".

The visiting rooms in Arkham were dark and unpleasant, dank like the rest of this god forsaken place. The table was broad enough that a normal person couldn’t reach the middle, no matter hard they tried. Not that it mattered; most of the prisoners were handcuffed to their end of the table. The table was still scarred and dented, underscoring that even this room was unsafe. He didn’t need the warning.

The door creaked open, one guard holding open while another two escorted the prisoner in. She was so tiny between them that it seemed ridiculous, but he made a mental note suggest another guard for her.

“We just gave her her meds,” the one by the door said, reading his disapproval, “she should be pretty docile.” 

“I need her coherent, not docile,” he growled in return.

The guard shrugged in an “it’s your funeral” kind of way and motioned the others out. “Buzz when you’re ready to leave.” 

He sat on the battered chair, facing the tiny blonde figure across the table. Her orange jump suit hung off of her unnaturally, pigtails uneven as she looked down at her lap.

“Harleen?” 

She looked up quickly, head cocked to the side, pigtails swinging. “Hiya Bats! What’s shakin’?” Her face looked naked without the white pancake makeup, black lipstick, and domino mask. The unnerving grin was the same though. 

“I need to ask you some questions.” 

“About Mistah Jay?”

“About the Royal Flush Gang.” 

Harley scowled. “I don’t wanna talk about them.” She sniffed and looked away, nose in the air. 

Batman suppress a sigh. “Ace got away and I need to find her.” 

“Ha!”

“I know you don’t like her.”

Harley glared at him. “So?” 

“You have no reason not to help me.”

“Mistah Jay wouldn’t like it.” 

Batman frowned. “She’s dangerous.”

“Good!”

“She hurt the Joker.” 

“Oh.” He watched the wheels turn in Harley’s head. “Maybe he deserved it.” 

“You didn’t like it when he chose her over you.” 

“And?”

“He hurt you.”

“So what else is new?”

Batman was losing patience. “You’re afraid of her.”

“No! That’s not true!”

“Isn’t it?” 

Harley sprang to her feet, face screwed up into a grimace. “Fine! Maybe Mistah Jay doesn’t love me anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’ll betray him! He can be with whoever he wants!” She glared down at Batman. 

“You deserve better than him,” he found himself saying. 

“Oh yeah? Like you do?” 

He looked sharply at her. “What?” 

Harley blinked at him, and her expression slowly changed from the petulant child to the intelligent psychiatrist she’d been before the Joker got ahold of her. “That struck a chord there, didn’t it Bats?” Her accent faded slightly as she spoke. “Someone betrayed you, didn’t they?” She sat back down, staring at him. 

“We’re not here to talk about me,” he said, shifting uncomfortably, granite facade slipping. What a time for one of her rare moments of lucidity. 

“Yeah, I think we are. Ace got to you too, didn’t she? Showed you something about yourself you didn’t want to know.” Dr. Quinzel leaned forward across the table. “Lovers always leave you, unless you leave them first. You drive them away. Claim you’re too broken. You can’t stop yourself. You’re like me. Always going after the extreme. Looking for someone to fix, or hoping someone can fix you.” She giggled. And giggled. Then laughed and kept on laughing and laughing and laughing, nearly falling off her chair. 

“Stop,” he roared. 

“Haha, sorry Bats, sorry!” Harley fell back into herself, settling on the chair again, giggling quietly. 

He sat breathing for a moment.

“Seriously Bats, you should get some help or you’re going to end up in here with us!” 

Harley received a glare. 

“Just sayin’.” 

He struggled for a moment to regain focus. “So you’re not going to tell me about Ace.”

“Nope!” 

“I see I’ve wasted my time.” He got to his feet. 

“You got five minutes of therapy,” she pointed out cheerily. 

He snorted. “Thanks.”

“I’ll send you my bill.” 

Harley waved her handcuffed hands as Batman stalked out of the room, giggling to herself. Mistah Jay would be so proud.


End file.
